Too cute for her own good
by SerineCeline
Summary: Slight AU, the story of ff13 has happened, but no innocents died, everybody lived happily ever after. Rated M for smexy Vanille, making smexy time with smexy Lightning. And a bit of language. R&R, and above all, enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"Ahhhhh," A sweet voice rang from around the corner, Lightning raised her head over the back of the couch she was sprawled over and smiled.

"Good morning, Vanille." The pink haired ex soldier said.

"Good morning to you too." The petite redhead smiled, yawned and shrugged cutely. "Drink?"

Lightning nodded. "Coffee please." The ex soldier's eyes followed the cute little girl shuffling across to the open kitchen, her upper back level read hair flowed perfectly without the pigtails that usually held it in place. She wore a baggy white t-shirt that cut off just below her perfect behind.

Vanille fumbled around with the coffee maker for a few minutes before cheering to herself as the machine whirled into life. She shuffled back over toward the couch a moment later with a cup in one hand and a glass of milk in the other. She handed the coffee to Lightning over the back of the couch, and then moved around to the front, she took a sip of her milk before placing it on a glass table beside the couch, she playful pushed Lightning's legs out of the way and threw herself down onto it.

Lightning's throat dried slightly as she saw Vanille's perky breasts bouncing. "Sleep well?"

The red head smiled. "Of course, you?"

Lightning took a sip of her coffee and placed it down on the coffee table in front of the cream leather couch. "Okay I suppose."

"Something the matter Claire?" Vanille cocked her head.

The pink haired beauty shook hers in reply.

"You do know you can tell me anything...right?"

"Yeah I know." Lightning answered. "It's nothing; I've just not being sleeping well lately."

"Aww." Vanille crawled up the couch and kneeled in front of Lightning, staring right at her. "Claire Farron, you tell me what's wrong right now!"

Lightning snorted. "Nothing, seriously, nothing's wrong." Her hand moved idly to the coffee table and grabbed the TV remote. She aimed it at the flat screen attached to the wall behind Vanille and pressed down on the red 'on' button, hard. The TV flashed into life and the screen displayed a message 'Programs on this channel begin at 10pm, 10gil for a day membership, 150gil for a month membership and 1500gil for a year.' She quickly changed channels as Vanille turned her head to see what was on.

The red head whined. "History channel, really?"

Claire raised an eyebrow. "Really." She nudged her head to the side. "I can't see the TV..."

Vanille frowned and slumped back to her side of the couch, nursing her glass of milk and taking shallow sips from it.

Lightning's eyes fell when she noticed she'd upset the young woman, she reached over for her coffee and took a large mouthful before smiling. "You're getting better at making coffee."

The redhead smiled slightly to herself before standing up and strolling over to her bedroom, she emerged a minute later with her hair tied into two cute pigtails and wearing a pink bikini, Lightning's throat clenched and became irritatingly dry, again. Vanille fiddled around with the straps of the bikini top for a second before moving over to the glass door leading to the pool area. She opened it and walked over to a lounger, Lightning's eyes hungrily following her, staring at her perfect curvatures; before the cute little bikini clad red head stretched and flopped herself down onto the lounger and began basking in the late morning sun.

Lightning swallowed loudly and regretfully turned her attention back to the TV. _What in the hell is this? _She thought to herself, before forcefully pushing the channel change button on the remote. A cheesy sitcom about six friends living together in the city came on. Lightning sighed and pushed her legs back to where Vanille was sat.

The front door flew open and Lightning's head swung to it immediately. Standing in the doorway was a younger version of herself, arms full of brown paper bags.

"Some help please sis!" The girl called over to Lightning.

Lightning looked over to the clock and realised it had been an hour and a half since Vanille had gone outside. She jumped from the couch and moved to the front door, she pointed outside. "More in the car?"

"Yeah, there's a few left." Her sister replied.

Lightning stepped out onto their porch and moved down the two wooden steps onto the drive. She stepped quickly to avoid her bare feet burning on the sun baked concrete. She grabbed the last of the bags from the trunk of the car and pushed it shut. "Serah?" Lightning shouted as she dropped all the bags onto the kitchen counter. She glanced around the bags and out into the pool area, Serah was talking to Vanille, who was now lazing about in the water. Lightning's cheeks flushed and a feeling of annoyance clawed at her head. Was she getting jealous, jealous of her engaged sister talking to the woman, she had lusted after for so long. Claire laughed to herself slightly;_ woman...hardly, the 'girl' she had lusted after for so long_. She shook her head and shouted outside. "Don't worry; I'll put it all away!"

"Sorry!" Serah came bouncing back into the house. "What's wrong with you today, miss grumpy?"

Lightning rolled her eyes and blew a strand of her pink hair away from her face. "I don't really know...I..."

Serah smiled. "Vanille?"

"Vanille what?" Lightning blushed slightly.

"I've seen the way you look at her, Claire." Serah laughed.

Claire blushed even harder. "I...Do you think she's noticed?"

"Hah, I knew it! I didn't know you were into girls, Claire." Serah grabbed a bag and started loading its contents into the fridge. "But yeah, I'm sure she's noticed, I don't know how she couldn't have done."

"Fuck..." Lightning muttered under her breath. "I'm going out for a bit." She ran into her room, and emerged a second later, in her usual, strange, but very fitting mini skirt and turtle neck combination. She then hastily stepped into a pair of knee highs and out into the street. She strolled through the crowded streets of the town of Bodhum and toward the beach.

Gulls larked and the sea lapped lazily at the beach, men and women sunbathed while children ran around the beach and splashed in the water. Lightning swung an immediate left on entering the beach and strode toward her soon to be brother-in-law's bar. The bar was busy, as it was holiday season and Claire glanced around the joint, looking for a place to sit.

"Lightning!" A voice from behind the bar called.

"Hey Lebreau." Lightning returned.

"Looking for Snow?" The dark haired barmaid shouted back.

Lightning made a drinking gesture with her hand.

The barmaid beckoned her over. "Sit your sweet ass down over here." She indicated to a stool in front of the bar. "So, what's up?" She asked as Lightning sat down.

"Mmm, not much; just wanted a drink."

Lebreau pulled a face and opened her mouth as if you ask what was really happening, but decided against it. "What'll it be?"

"Surprise me."

The barmaid turned around and threw together a concoction of spirits and juices before handing it back to the pink haired woman. "Enjoy."

Lightning sulked at the bar for what seemed to be hours, knocking back drink after drink, the beach was slowly starting to empty when she felt a presence behind her. She knew the scent, the perfume, the hair product, her nether region moistened slightly when she recognised who it was. "Vanille." She murmured.

"What're you doing Claire?" The bubbly red head asked, sitting beside her. She was wearing a mid thigh length summery dress, covered in bright colours. She looked ravishing, as usual.

"Drinking, I'm thirsty."

"Mind if I join you?" Vanille asked.

"Hah, you're underage." Lightning laughed.

"They don't know that, bartend!" A fiery haired ape of a man turned to look at her. "I'll have whatever she's having." Vanille pointed her thumb to the quite intoxicated Lightning.

The barman, Gadot, eyed her suspiciously before muttering to himself and mixing the girl a drink.

"Thanks." She smiled cutely as he passed her the drink.

_Everything she does is just so damn cute..._Lightning thought to herself.

They drunk in silence for at least an hour, Vanille keeping up pace with Lightning, but due to her smaller frame and inexperience with alcohol, began to feel the effects a lot quicker, even when Lightning had been drinking for hours longer than her.

A huge man appeared beside them, his frame making it impossible to mistake who it is. "Well well sis."

"Don't call me that." Lightning slurred.

"Hey Snow!" Vanille called.

Snow gasped. "Vanille! What're you doing here! Gadot, you served her?"

"Uhh." The fiery haired man looked at him. "Hey, I thought she looked old enough."

Snow face palmed and shooed both of the women out of the bar. "Get home, both of you, I'll be closing up and swinging round to pick Serah up in twenty minutes..."

The pair trudged slowly back to the house, the streets were now alive with club goers, Lightning considered joining them for a long while, but decided against it, they arrived back at their house just as Snow's car was pulling out of the drive.

Serah wound down her window and waved at them. "Be good you two!" She shouted as the vehicle sped off into the distance.

Lightning fumbled around with her key for a while before she finally managed to ram it into the lock, she turned it and stumbled into the house. Vanille strode straight over to the couch and threw herself down on it. Lightning opened the fridge and searched in it for a minute before looking back to Vanille and shouting. "Beer?"

The red head pondered for just a while too long, and then said. "Yep." And smiled.

_Cute..._Thought Lightning, she pulled out a six pack of cans and moved over to the couches, before putting the beer on the coffee table and sitting back in one of the arm chairs. She leaned forward and grabbed a can, forcefully pulling it from the plastic ring that held them together, Vanille did the same.

Vanille opened the can and it fizzed over, spilling onto the dress she was wearing. "Oops." She moaned.

_Cute...Maker, she's going to be the death of me..._Lightning opened the tin and took a long, deep drink, draining half of the contents in one. She sighed loudly as she balanced it on her bare leg.

Vanille was deep in thought, she was taking short and shallow sips of the beer, but before any of them noticed she was on her second one.

"Something the matter?" Lightning slurred.

"Just thinking." Vanille replied, shaking her head.

Lightning drained the rest of her beer and grabbed another. Her eyes wandered. The straps of Vanille's dress hung loosely around the top of her arms, revealing the top of her breasts, the small amount of beer that had spilt onto her dress had soaked in, causing the wet patch to cling to her skin, Lightning felt a heat building inside of her, the girl wasn't wearing a bra of any sort. The bottom of the dress had rode up when she had sat down, showing that she wasn't wearing underwear of any sort. She had let her hair down and it flowed beautifully and effortlessly over her shoulders. Her face was so innocent yet so...alluring at the same time, Claire imagined the faces she could make it pull, the moans she could imagine tearing from that tender throat, the words she could make those sweet, succulent; full lips create. She looked up further to notice Vanille staring right at her. Lightning coughed and looked away quickly; taking another long drink of her beer.

"Claire..." Vanille moved from where she was and knelt in front of the chair that Lightning was sat on. "Don't think I haven't noticed you watching me Claire."

"I..." Lightning blushed. "Sorry."

Vanille laughed. "Don't be sorry. Here." She leaned in close to Lightning, so that their lips were mere inches apart. Aqua eyes met with vivid emerald for what seemed like an eternity. Until that tiny bit of forward movement connected them, it was slow at first, a kiss on the lips, until Vanille's mouth opened; and then the true fun began. The next thing they knew Vanille had mounted Lightning, their tongues fought against each other, each trying to get into the others mouth, but each being blocked by the others tongue.

Lightning finally gave in and relaxed, her arms loosely clinging around Vanille's waist, as the aforementioned red head grinded her body against Lightning's, while exploring every millimetre of her mouth with her nimble little tongue. Vanille regretfully pulled out of the kiss, with the eager Lightning following her, the red head smiled and pushed her back down into her seat. Vanille pulled the straps of her dress down to her forearms, bringing the front of her dress down with them. She pulled her arms out of the straps and the dress fell around her luscious hips. Lightning leaned forward and kissed at her neck, biting even. She sucked on the soft side of her neck and her hands ran up over Vanille's hips and gently pawed at her breasts, before moving her mouth to them; she licked the right nipple softly, causing it to harden instantly, before she sucked it and bit at it. Vanille moaned softly and smiled at Lightning, cupping the drunken pink haired woman's face in her petite hands. "Come on." She whispered, kissing the ex soldier on the lips again before standing up and grabbing her hand. Vanille's dress fell around her ankles as she stood, revealing her sweet, hairless centre. Lightning stared for a moment before Vanille dragged her toward their bedrooms, they slammed into walls and counters, kissing and stripping her of her clothes, leaving them where they fell.

Vanille's back slammed into her bedroom door and Lightning reached for the handle. "No!" Vanille gasped. "Your bed's bigger."

Lightning smiled slyly and they tumbled across the hall to her room, they pushed the door open and fell into the room.

Vanille shoved Claire backwards onto her bed and dived on top of her, she quickly grasped at the strings of the thong that covered Vanille's target. She yanked it off and threw it onto the floor, leaving a complete trail of clothes from the couch to the bed. Vanille ran her hand down, over Lightning's chest, and lower. Her fingers trailed through the carpet of pink hair, her eye's caught Claire's and she smiled coyly, biting her bottom lip.

Xxx

Claire awoke with a start, she was staring at her bedroom ceiling, her body ached slightly and her head was banging, probably from the alcohol. Her eyes slowly began to close again, but snapped open when she noticed somebody entering her room. A naked Vanille stood in her doorway.

"Good morning." Vanille smiled.

"V—Vanille!" Lightning tried to remember what happened, she remembered them kissing, and ending up on her bed; and then it was blank. "What happened last night?" She moved her arm to rub her eyes, but it wouldn't move. She looked to her right arm, it was bound with rope and tied to the corner of her bed, her other arm was the same, and so were her legs. "Vanille?"

The red head simply smiled, mounting the bound woman. "You fell asleep..." Vanille pouted. "So I thought I'd take advantage of that and have you ready for when you woke up."

"Come on Vanille." Lightning fought against the rope for a while. "Let me out."

"Ah-ah-ah." Vanille shook her finger and leaned forward, claiming Lightning's lips with her own.

"Vanille! Seriously!"

Vanille shook her head, as if she was disappointed. "Claire, give me one minute and you'll be wanting more, you know you want this, I want it, you want it..."

"I—I—" Lightning stammered.

Vanille ran her hand over the pink hair surrounding Lightning's pubic region again and smiled when she touched the woman's lips. "You're already so wet Claire, you want it, badly. Just relax."

Lightning was just about to protest when Vanille's deft finger slipped into her, making her shudder slightly.

"So tight Claire." Vanille moved up further, so that she was sat on Lightning's stomach, she reached her hand behind her, pushing two fingers into the wet core, and rubbing her thumb over the sensitive nub. "You're a virgin aren't you?"

Claire blushed. "Uhh—" She was cut off as she silently moaned, gasping for air quickly.

"I've seen the things you watched on the TV." Vanille kissed Lightning and slid back down her body, so that she was at the bottom of the bed, with her face positioned above Lightning's sweet nectar. "I'll make you feel so much better than you've ever done yourself." She took a long lick, from the bottom, up to the clit. Lightning shook when she sucked on the bud. Vanille added a third finger, allowing her bound victim to adjust, barely; she pushed them in, knuckle deep, and then curled them up, her fingers met with the ridged texture of the ex soldiers erogenous spot.

"Oh, fuck!" Lightning cried.

Vanille began to move her hand forwards and backwards, leaving her fingers in the same place all the time, while continually sucking and licking Lightning's clit. Lightning began to shudder soon, loud moans and cries escaping her throat. She bucked and writhed against the ropes as she came, her already tight vagina clamped down on Vanille's hand, Vanille's face contorted slightly as her hand cramped from the pressure, she held fast though, and kept licking, prolonging the orgasm, making the woman cum as hard as possible. When the orgasm finally subsided Vanille pulled her hand out, giving it a short rub, before sucking each finger clean. "Now wasn't that much better?" She asked, smiling cutely.

Lightning was breathless; she tried to speak but failed, miserably.

"And now." Vanille climbed back onto Lightning and shimmied up her body, so that her womanhood was directly above Lightning's mouth, and loosened the ropes around Lightning's arms, giving her some freedom. "You can return the favour." She lowered her body, giving the woman below no other option, than to eat, lick, bite and suck. Vanille leant forward, slapping her hands into the headboard. "It's been so long..." She moaned.

Lightning ignored her and continued her actions, she lapped up at the girl eagerly, she tasted and smelled divine. A thought turned over in Lightning's head, something she'd seen on one of her late night TV programs. She wrapped her arms around Vanille's back, before moving them lower and cupping her sweet little ass, squeezing it, and pushing the red head forward, using her own hands to grind Vanille's pussy into her face.

Vanille's pleasured moans and cries were like the call of a Siren, Lightning found herself dripping wet, just from listening to the girl, she found herself getting closer and closer to the edge, the edge of reason, the edge of orgasm, the edge of consciousness. She didn't know how long she'd held Vanille's quivering form into her face for, the feeling of such ecstasy, mixed with the previous nights abundance of alcohol was having a strange effect on both of the women's concept of time. They could have been there for hours for all they knew. Vanille was glistening in sweat, her usually sweet and bubbly voice was beginning to soften and quieten, her moans and cries eventually became pants and gasps, as she lost her voice.

Vanille eventually pulled back slightly. "Stop..." She panted. "I...I'm going to faint..."

Lightning looked up at her; her face was dripping in Vanille's nectar. She just simply smiled.

Vanille laughed. Her legs were twitching, and all of her pubic muscles were still spasming. She breathed deeply for a few seconds to eventually calm herself. She rolled over, onto what little space was left on the bed; as Lightning was tied in the middle. They both laughed to themselves for a while, the bed was soaked, as were both of the women. Vanille eventually stood from the bed and tightened the ropes again. "Back in a sec." She winked at Lightning.

_What now?_ Light thought.

Vanille returned a second later, her hands behind her back; she knelt before Lightning, running her hand through the carpet of pink hair again, before revealing what was in her hand.

"Oh Maker..." Lightning muttered. It was a large, pink prosthetic cock. She laughed.

"You shouldn't laugh." Vanille inserted it into her mouth and sucked on it, she pushed it down deep into her throat, gagging slightly, but keeping it steady. She eventually pulled it back out. "Now it's ready." She grabbed Lightning's knees and pushed them up, as far as the ropes would allow, before plunging the dildo, without warning, straight into her ass.

"Nggh!" Lightning grunted, Vanille just smiled back, wickedly. She twisted the base of the dildo and it began revolving and vibrating, inside of her. Lightning shook against the ropes. "Ho—lee, fuck!"

"I knew you'd like it." Vanille jibed. "Now..." She moved over to a chair in the corner of the room, and sat down, legs spread wide, eye's concentrating on Lightning's ass. "I'm going to sit here, and watch you cum." Her voice was still hoarse from all of the screaming.

Lightning didn't know what to think, it felt peculiar, painful at first, but the swirling and vibrating was just oh so pleasurable, it hit the right spot with every revolution; making her hands twist and toes curl. "Oh, oh, Vanille, I—I" She moaned quietly.

Vanille leaned forward in her chair, watching the item swirl in her new lover's asshole.

Lightning gasped loudly, followed by another, and then with a strangled cry, she came. Her whole body wracked against the ropes, the bed shook and creaked, her back arched uncontrollably, her juices poured out of her womanhood, soaking the bed through. Vanille just simply smiled as the toy continued, leaving Lightning to experience the most powerful orgasm of her life, it ripped through her, every time the toy hit that sweet spot again, the convulsions would continue, the muscles would constrict, and relax, constrict, and relax; continuously. Vanille could see Lightning's eyes rolling in their sockets, she would go limp for moments, only to thrust her breasts into the air a second later and scream to the heavens.

The red head stood up from her seat and walked to the bed. She smiled at the toy, taking the ex soldiers anal virginity. "Well now Claire."

Lightning wasn't paying attention, at all.

"Claire!" Vanille shouted. The bound woman looked at her, through glazed eyes. "Since you were a naughty girl last night, and fell asleep without seeing to me; I'm going to leave that on..."

Lightning's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and pleasure. "D—Don't!"

"Ah-ah-ah." Vanille shook her head. "I don't think you're really in the position to bed making demands of me, Claire." She said with a smile. "I'll see you in a few hours, it should have run out of battery by then." And with that she spun on her heel, and left the room.

Lightning's back arched again and she screamed, much to Vanille's enjoyment.

Vanille strode over to her room and sat down at her computer, she flicked a button and the monitor came to life. She smiled to herself as a live feed of Claire's room was showed. She minimised that, and maximised another window, that had the same feed on. 'Steaming Live.' The top of the page read. A chat bubble popped up and she opened it.

Fang: Very nice Vanille, very nice. ;)

Vanille smiled and typed back; I thought you'd enjoy it.

Fang: I wonder how many others are watching.

Vanille: Who knows, I'm not cruel enough to leave the room open to everyone, Bodhum IP's are banned, so at least nobody we know will see it.

Fang: The ever kind Vanille :P

Vanille: Haha, when are you going to be home Fang? I miss you =(

Fang: I really don't know, I've got a present for you though...

Incoming video file, 1GB. Accept?

Vanille smiled when she received it.

Vanille: Thanks ;) I'll be sure to watch that tonight :P

Fang: Good girl, gotta go anyway, boss is coming round, talk to you later xx

Oerba Yun Fang has signed out...

Vanille sighed and leaned back in her chair, opening the live stream as she did. She smiled to herself, and watched in glee.

_A/N: Well, that was a bit of a weird one, I've got a huge girl crush on Vanille =/ I can just imagine her as a naughty little minx in the bedroom :P /sigh, I wish I was Lightning _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: W00T! Another Chapter! (Real authors notes at the end, since they include spoilers.)_

Vanille shot up, sweat pouring from her brow, panting in terror; she buried her face in her hands and calmed her breathing. She looked to her left; to the other side of the bed, Lightning was still sleeping, she looked so peaceful and innocent in her sleep. Light was still slightly annoyed with her though, for the previous morning's stunt with the ropes and vibrator, she had warned her she wouldn't forgive her until they were even. The very thought excited Vanille.

Lightning wearily opened her eyes and smiled at Vanille; before giving her a quizzical look and asking. "What's wrong Vanille?"

"Bad dream." She whined.

"Lay back down, it was only a dream."

Vanille smiled cheerily and lied back down on the bed. She smudged up to Light, and then turned onto her side, facing away from her. Light wrapped her arms around the red head and they quickly fell back to sleep.

xXx

"Aaaaaand, done!" Vanille said happily to herself, she grabbed the two plates of breakfast she had just made and started walking over to the pool; where Lightning was sunbathing on one of the loungers. "Claire?"

Lightning raised her head and looked at Vanille, through sunglass covered eyes. "Hmm?"

"Breakfast!" Vanille grinned, putting the plates down on the poolside table.

Lightning smiled and put the sunglasses up to her forehead; she stood up and rearranged her green bikini before moving over to the table and sitting down opposite Vanille.

"This isn't actually too bad, Vanille." Lightning mused as she stabbed a strip of bacon and cut off a piece of fried egg.

Vanille laughed and cocked her head. "You were expecting it to be bad?"

Lightning grinned like the Cheshire cat, but remained quiet.

A smile slowly crept across Vanille's face, until she burst out into laughter, followed shortly by Lightning. After they finished laughing they ate their breakfast in silence for a while. Lightning looked up at Vanille, but looked back down again before opening her mouth. Vanille saw and gave her a puzzled look.

Lightning shrugged and took a deep breath. "I'm signing back up."

Vanille frowned. "I can't have two of my girls signed up...I never see Fang, I can't not see you either."

"No, no, no; I'll be in the BodhumSecurity Regiment. So I'll be home every day. I figure with what little is left of our l'Cie powers that I could make quite a difference." She said.

"But..." Vanille sniffled.

"It's only Bodhum, Vanille. The most we'll have is a few shop lifters. I've already told Amodar I'll be in to sign up later..."

"Later today?" The red head asked.

"Yeah, he's out on operation until after the firework festival; so it's today or in three weeks." Light replied.

"I wanted you to come to the store with me." Vanille frowned.

"I'll meet you there, what time is it?"

Vanille looked behind her, through the glass door and at the clock in the kitchen. "9:45."

"Right..." Lightning stood up, she took Vanille's plate on top of hers and started back to the kitchen. "I told him I'd be by at 10:30. Go to the store at about 11 and I'll meet you there."

"Okay..."

Lightning put the plates back on the table and leaned over, kissing Vanille on the forehead. "I won't be long."

Vanille smiled at her. "Hey, Claire?"

"Hmm?"

"Think fast!" Vanille shot to her feet and clumsily dived over the table, grabbing Lightning and pulling them both into the heated pool.

The duo wrestled under water for a time before both pulling up for air. Lightning splashed Vanille in the face. "What'd you do that for?" She eyed Vanille's soaked jogging suit. "Look at your clothes, you're all wet now."

Vanille smiled and smashed her lips against Light's; she pushed her into the wall of the pool and pulled away from the kiss. "A quick parting gift." She bit her bottom lip and slid her hand down the front of Light's bikini bottom.

Lightning gasped at the unexpected, but it quickly turned to a smile. She pushed herself up in the water, giving Vanille easier access.

Vanille ducked under her legs, and pushed her up, so that her back was still against the wall but her legs were over Vanille's shoulders. The red head quickly untied the bikini and let it float away; before burying her face in her new lover's nectar.

Light moaned softly as the nimble tongue worked its way inside of her, massaging her walls. It wasn't long before she was gasping loudly, the girl was an expert with her tongue, she felt it touch every little pleasure point, pushing her to the edge in record time. A sharp intake of air later and she came. She grabbed at Vanille's hair and pushed her face further into her centre, her legs spasmed shut; crushing at Vanille's head, the cute little woman giving her a wild orgasm in the pool kept at it though, she licked in time with the pelvic spasms, sending a huge jolt of pleasure up Light's spine every time. Light eventually unclamped her legs from their death grip on Vanille's head and weakly pushed herself up onto the side of the pool. Vanille looked up at her, smiling; she pushed herself up and caught Light's lips with hers. Light could taste herself on that beautiful mouth of Vanille's. She playfully pushed the red head back into the water, dunking her head under for a few seconds. She laughed when Vanille came back up. "That's better." She leant in for another kiss.

They both climbed out of the pool; Lightning was now just in her bikini top, and Vanille was in her soaked jogging suit. "I think we should leave these out to dry." Lightning mused.

"Yeah, good idea." Vanille retorted. The women quickly got undressed and laid their clothes out on the lounger so that they didn't leave water all over the villa.

The two women went into their respective rooms and got dressed; Vanille had donned her old Pulsian clothes, she hadn't worn them for a while and decided she'd give them a wear, minus the bear pelt; since it was a hundred degrees outside.

Lightning had gone for a simpler look; black boots, blue jeans and a black tank top, her pink hair hung loosely over her left shoulder and down to her bust. She looked at her watch. She knocked on Vanille's door and pushed it open slowly. "I'm going Vanille, I'll see you at the store okay?"

Vanille turned from the mirror she was looking in and skipped over to Light. "Okay Claire." She smiled and gave her a short kiss. "By the way...Can we go and see Fang soon?"

Light nodded her head. "Sure, train to Eden's from Palompolum, so we can visit Hope while we're there."

"Good idea!" Vanille giggled.

"Okay; I'll see you in a few hours." Light stepped out of the bedroom door; and out of the front door. The heat was sweltering in Bodhum at this time of year. The city was busy, as the festivals were soon to begin. _Almost a year since it all started..._Light thought to herself as she strode down her street. The community of villas where she, Vanille and occasionally Serah lived was only a twenty minute walk from the heart of the city; where the Guardian Corps HQ and recruitment centre was situated. Lightning entered through the sliding doors and greeted the familiar face behind the reception with a smile and wave.

"Hey Lightning, what brings you here?" The cheery woman behind the counter asked.

"I'm seeing Amodar about getting my job back."

"Ohh? It'll be nice to have you around again Lightning, good luck." She said with a smile.

"Thanks, I'll see you later." Lightning retorted, she gave the woman a quick wave and stepped into the waiting elevator. She pushed the '3' button and stepped into the back of the lift.

The elevator sprang into life, and before she knew it there was a soft 'ping' and the doors opened up onto the Bodhum security floor. She stepped out and was immediately greeted by familiar faces sat behind their desks. Funnily enough, her old desk in the corner was still unoccupied as far as she could tell. She strode through to the Lieutenants room and gave the door a quick rap with her knuckles.

"Enter."

Lightning pushed the door open and entered the office. Lieutenant Amodar was sat behind his desk, legs up and magazine in hand. He snapped the magazine shut and put his feet under the desk.

"I've been looking forward to this." He said with a smile. "So...Still looking for that Officer commendation?"

Lightning's jaw dropped. "Sir?"

"I don't really care about what's happened over the last year Lightning, you're a damn good soldier in my books, and deserve the promotion."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

"Well then." He leant back in his chair. "Report to Eden Guardian Corps HQ, Thursday at 1100 hours."

"Yes sir." Lightning smiled.

"Alright then, that's all really. Oh..." He reached into his desk and pulled out a metal pauldron with two orange stripes adorning it. "I believe this belongs to you."

Lightning grinned. "I believe it does sir." She took it from him and turned to leave.

"It's good to have you back." Amodar said.

"It's good to be back, sir." And with that, Lightning left.

XxX

Vanille was bored. She thumbed through a girly magazine as she lay on her bed, before looking at her clock. _Still another half hour before I need to go to the store..._She thought to herself. She sighed before dropping the magazine and pulling herself off the bed. She skipped over to her computer desk and sat down at the office chair. She wiggled the mouse around to bring it out of hibernation. Start. Documents. Received Files. She opened the file that Fang had sent her the previous morning.

"Hey Vanille, this is just for you sunshine." The raven haired beauty sat before the camera, her blue sari covering that gorgeous body of hers; her strong Pulsian accent reminding Vanille of their old home. The huntress stood up and untied the sari, letting it flow down her body. Vanille felt herself moistening at the Pulsian's ample bust. "Hope you enjoy." Fang said to the camera, before stepping back wards and lying back on her bed.

Vanille revelled in the site of her body. She remembered the first time she had seen them beautiful breasts, her swaying hips, her luscious nether lips. She was only fifteen; Fang was seventeen, almost eighteen. Both of their parents had died before, and they had each gone to live in the Oerba orphanage where they met. They became friends instantly, and months later, lovers. They were both young, sure...Vanille especially so. But they really had love for each other. The red head snapped out of her daydream and turned her attention back to the video, Fang was slowly tweaking her nipples, Vanille gasped and wriggled around in her chair, moving her hands up her body to mimic the huntress's actions. Fang smiled and ran her hands down her body, over the shortly trimmed plume of hair that ran up from the top of her clit. She slowly ran her index finger in circles over her clit, breathing deeply as she did. Vanille found it funny, out of the bedroom Fang was powerful, fast and aggressive, but in the bedroom she was the complete opposite, she was gentle and loved to take things slow, savouring every second, while Vanille was the other way, she loved it hard and fast, she loved an explosion of pleasure, and she absolutely _loved_ to dominate her partners.

She was glad that Lightning was inexperienced, because it made her impressionable, Vanille and Lightning had only been lovers for a day, but she had already done things to her that Fang would never have done. A quiet moan from Fang brought her attention back to the video. Vanille pushed herself up in the chair, and wriggled out of her skirt and panties, leaving them to pile at her ankles; she spread her legs and pushed two fingers through her already dripping folds. The red head tilted her head back and moaned, before looking back at the video. She moved her spare hand to her mouse and opened up a window. She turned her webcam on and set it to record, Fang loved to watch Vanille's face as she masturbated, so Vanille was going to record it and send it back to her.

Fang's middle and ring finger slowly pushed inside herself and she groaned quietly, slowly pumping them in and out, while rotating her palm on her clit. Vanille squealed and writhed around, she moved her other hand to the bundle of nerves and began speedily rubbing it, her fingers smacked in and out of her core, she was completely throbbing. She could feel herself getting close already, her mouth parted and her eyes closed as her back arched up from the chair. She screamed to the heavens as her body spasmed in powerful contractions, projecting her fluids out and onto her keyboard and monitor. As she slowly came down from the orgasm she looked at her screen, still twenty minutes left of the video. "Be right back." She pointed to the camera and smiled. She slowly stood up, her legs still weak, and walked over to a draw. She returned to the camera a second later with a solid, clear dildo. She put a leg up on her chair and pushed the seven inches of plastic into her pussy, gasping quietly with every inch. She pumped it in and out for a good minute, her body still having small aftershocks from her previous orgasm. She eventually, regretfully pulled it out. Fang's body was slowly rocking on the video, her hips in motion with the slow fingering she was giving herself. Vanille smiled and turned around, bending over in front of the camera, before slowly pushing the dildo against her asshole. Fang wasn't the biggest fan of anal, she _never_ let anybody do it to her, and would only reluctantly give it to Vanille, but she knew Vanille enjoyed it, and she enjoyed seeing the little red head in pleasure. The fake cock pushed easily into her ass, she held it by the base and slowly worked it in and out, twisting it at the same time. After a while she pushed it in, all the way to the hilt; before sitting back down in the chair and working on her pussy again. When Vanille looked back at the video the angle had changed, Fang had placed it just in front of her core, aiming up slightly, so that her luscious nectar was visible, and so was her face in the background.

"I'm close Vanille."

"Me too." The red head spoke back, before realising she was talking to a computer.

Fang pulled the fingers out of herself and circled her clit again. Her mouth opened and she inhaled deeply, her head tilting back slowly; Vanille watched as the muscle between the raven beauties orifices contracted strongly, Fang's head tilted back and rolled with each contraction, slow moans escaping her mouth. The contractions seemingly stopped, before starting again. Fang closed her eyes and her back arched this time, the muscle's spasming out of control. And that was all Vanille could take. Her pelvic muscles clamped down hard on the dildo in her ass, and the fingers in her core. She moaned wildly and bucked against her hands. Both of the women slowly calmed down, staring at their cameras as they caught their breaths.

"Hehe, I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did sunshine." Fang chuckled. "I hope I see you soon Vanille." She moved forward and placed a kiss against the camera, before turning it off.

The red head sighed happily, before looking at the clock on her pc. "Ahh, shit!" She cried. "Gotta go Fang!" She jumped up and pulled the soaking dildo out of her, dropping it on the floor. She grabbed her skirt and yanked it up around her legs and turned the camera off, before attaching the file to an email and sending it to Fang's private account.

XxX

Vanille happily skipped through the store, collecting the groceries in a hand basket. The small pocket on her skirt vibrated and she pulled her phone out. 'Going to be a bit late, I'll try and meet you on your way home, sorry. Xx' Vanille frowned. Lightning was doing something import she guessed. She snapped her phone shut at put it back into her pocket before resuming her shopping.

XxX

The streets of Bodhum were as busy as usual in the summer period; tanned women in bikinis strode through the streets, the men in shorts and shades. Stalls had been set up all along the main street, selling all kinds of beach goods. Vanille happily strode along the right side of the street, toward their house. She gasped when an arm grabbed her and yanked her into an alley. The brown bags full of groceries sprawled across the ground. "Hey!" Vanille shouted.

The arm pulled Vanille's face close to theirs. "I've been waiting for you." The owner of the arm whispered huskily.

The figure gently pushed Vanille against the wall, so that her chest was against it. "Who are you?" Vanille asked.

"Come on Vanille, it's me!"

"...Claire?"

The voice laughed. "You expected someone else?" Lightning bit at Vanille's ear, lightly pulling at it. "You need punishing for what you did to me yesterday..."

"Punishing?" Vanille's interest piqued.

"Yes." Lightning licked Vanille's neck, before running a hand up her thigh, before spinning her around. She crushed her lips against Vanille's, slipping her tongue inside. "Now..." She kissed her again. "I have something." Lightning's hands fiddled with the button on her jeans, she unzipped them and wriggled slightly, letting them drop to the floor.

Vanille's eyes widened when she looked down. A purple strap on was tied around Lightning's groin. "Oh no." Vanille mocked terror. "Please don't punish me, Miss Farron."

Lightning grabbed Vanille's skirt and lifted it up, laughing when she saw she didn't have anything on underneath. "I can't believe you've been to the store with nothing on, you're so kinky Vanille."

_Oops, must've forgot to put those back on earlier..._Vanille thought. "I hope nobody can see us." She said, smiling slyly.

Lightning laughed as she grasped the prosthetic member in her hand and pushed against Vanille's opening, slipping through her luscious folds with ease. "I don't mind a bit of voyeurism, and I guess you sure as hell wouldn't mind too much if anybody saw."

Vanille gasped and pushed up the wall slightly as Lightning entered her. "Th—I wouldn't want people seeing us here!"

Lightning grunted as she exerted herself slightly. "Could you..." She thrust into her again. "See me?"

"Ahh!" Vanille moaned. "N—No."

"Nghh..." Lightning wrapped her arm under one of the red heads thighs and lifted it up, spreading her open more. "Well then, nobody else will see us."

Vanille moaned loudly as Lightning penetrated deeper. "Wont they—" She inhaled sharply. "Hear us?"

Claire laughed and nibbled at Vanille's ear for a second, before whispering into it. "That depends on how loud you are." She slid her spare hand under Vanille's short top and grabbed one of her perky breasts, making the young girl cry out.

"That's...Not...Fair!" She gasped and moaned with each thrust. Vanille was a very expressive lover, she couldn't help herself. She cried out after a particularly powerful thrust, causing her to cry out. A passing couple glanced down the alley, but kept walking. "Claire!" Vanille moaned out.

"Yes?" Lightning let go of the girls bust and grabbed her other thigh, holding each of them in a V shape around her waist.

"Mmmm, Ahh!"

Lightning grinned. Picking her speed up. Sweat poured from her as she pounded into Vanille, she hadn't had a good workout like this in a long while.

Vanille leaned forward, pushing herself off the wall. Lightning held her up as he continued to thrust upward into her in the centre of the alley. Vanille leaned harder, pushing Lightning into the opposite wall, where she attempted to take control, so that she could ride at her own pace.

Claire forcefully pushed back. "Ah, ah, ah..." She slammed Vanille back into the opposite wall. "This is your punishment."

The prosthetic member skimmed over Vanille's erogenous spot. "Ahhh! Right there! Harder!" She moaned out, her head rolling around as Lightning pushed her up and down.

"I'd say..." In. "That this punishment..." Out. "Is..." In. "Working!"

"I—I'm so close Claire!" She could feel herself getting hotter and hotter, the pressure was building. And then it exploded. She screamed out as she came, her pelvic muscles spasming around the strap on, causing Lightning to slow considerably. Her back arched, pushing her off the wall, her thighs spasmed and bucked, her legs kicked out.

Lightning gripped her tightly. "Maker, you cum so hard." She pumped back into her slowly.

Vanille smiled before letting another moan out, a group of girls glanced into the alley. She didn't care though. Her breath was ragged, and her legs weak. "D—Don't put me down yet."

Lightning's arms were aching, she stepped backwards, banging into the wall; before sitting down, the cock still buried deep in Vanille. The girl eventually calmed and laughed.

"Phew..." She wiped her brow. "Who knew you'd be so kinky, sex in public Claire?"

The soldier laughed. "I wanted to surprise you, plus I had to pay you back for tying me up...I still say we're not even, but I'll call it even for now."

Vanille smiled and kissed Lightning, before slow climbing off of her and sitting beside her. Her juices running down the toy and onto Lightning's bare skin; the inside of her own thighs were drenched too. "I'm soaked..." She said, looking down at the sticky mess.

"Hah, so am I...I haven't had a workout like that for ages." She laughed. "Oh hey, how about going to see Fang next week?"

Vanille's face lit up.

_A/N: Yay, that was fun to write __ I wasn't really planning on doing another chapter, but decided to do after some kind reviews and requests (You know who you are.) I decided to add the video as people had asked for it, I don't know what you were expecting, but It couldn't have been too far from that :P Seeing Fang next week huh? ;) _

_P.S. Vanille 3, Oh and thanks for the reviews for the first chapter __ This was un-beta'd as always._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Right! Here's the next chapter for you all :D Please bear with me on it, I've never wrote anything like it before ;)_

The train to Palompolum was eerily empty at this time of the year, a few business men sat with their briefcases, taping away on their laptops. Off duty soldiers returning to Eden joked around and enjoyed the last taste of alcohol before their leave ended. Most people were going _to _Bodhum in the summer, not away from it.

Claire and Vanille sat beside one another, hand in hand. Vanille happily stared out the window, gasping when the capital of commerce came into view.

"Claire! Claire! We're almost there!" She was almost jumping around in her seat.

Lightning laughed. "Calm down Vanille." The pink haired woman raised her free hand to her face and fanned it. The heat was sweltering, and even worse the conditioning unit on the train was on the fritz. Lightning wore a thin, white blouse, unbuttoned from just above her navel, flapping in the warm wind pouring through the open windows of the carriage, revealing her aqua coloured bra that complimented her eyes perfectly. Her torn dark jeans allowed the air to cool her legs slightly. "Maker it's hot..."

Vanille cocked her head. "You think? I remember it always being this hot back on Pulse." The red head stared out of the window longingly.

The pinkette squeezed the girls hand and smiles as she turned from the window, their gazes meeting. "You excited?"

Vanille nodded fervently. "Yup! I sure am!"

"I hope we can remember where Hope lives..." Lightning looked past Vanille and out of the window as they approached the station.

The red head shrugged. "I don't know." She kissed Lightning on the tip of her nose and smiled cutely. "I'm sure we'll figure it out."

The train slowly came to a halt in the glass domed station, there was a soft 'ding' and the PA sprang to life. 'Palompolum, the capital of commerce, watch your credit cards...Palompolum. Next stop is Eden.'

Vanille smoothed her usual skirt and the pair rose from their seats, grabbed their luggage bags and stepped off the train, a few of the business men climbed off with them, chatting away on their mobile phones. The glass structure that housed the station was basically a giant green house in this type of weather, magnifying the heat to unbearable temperatures. The girls quickly made their way for the open streets where they tried to remember the route they had taken the last time they were in the city, after asking a few Guardian Corps members they eventually found their way after what seemed like hours. They arrived at the Estheim residence as the sky was darkening, the damage done during the fighting had been repaired and the house looked as good as new.

Lightning rapped on the door with her knuckles, a few seconds later the door opened and a bewildered Hope stood staring at them. "Hi Hope." Claire said with a smile.

Vanille rushed over and hugged him. "How are ya, Hope?"

"Surprised." The young boy laughed as Vanille released him. "What're you guys doing here?...It's not like I'm not happy to see you."

"Well, we're on the way to Eden, so we thought we'd visit you." Vanille chirped up.

"Oh? Come in, come in." He stepped away from the door frame, letting his old companions inside. "Is it just the two of you?"

"Mmhmm." Lightning nodded. The boy had grown a lot since they had seen him last, he would be sixteen soon.

"Hey dad!" Hope shouted. "Come see who's here dad!"

A face appeared from behind a wall, the man straightened his glasses as he rounded the corner. "Who is it?" He smiled when he noticed who it was. "Well look who we have here." He reached Lightning and held out his hand.

Lightning grasped it and nodded. "Happy to see you again, Bartholomew...Don't mind the clothes." She said as she remembered what she was wearing. "It's hot outside." She said with a smile.

The man laughed and offered his hand to Vanille.

Vanille shook it and smiled sweetly at him.

"So! What brings you girls to my door?" He beckoned toward the living area. "Come, come, and sit down...Would you like a drink?"

The girls and Hope strode across to the couch and sat down, replying yes for a drink. Bartholomew returned a second later with four cans of cola. "Sorry, we don't have anything harder." He laughed.

Claire chuckled. "This is fine, thank you."

"So?" Hope's dad slapped his knees. "What brings you here?"

"Mmm." Lightning took a sip of her drink. "We're on our way to Eden, thought we'd stop off and see how you both were doing."

"Are you going to see Fang?" Hope asked, sitting back in his chair, sipping on his can.

Vanille smiled happily. "We are!"

"I've also re-applied to join the Corps...I need to report to Eden HQ for officer training." Claire waved her hand toward the general direction of Eden.

"Ohhh?" Bartholomew sat forward in his seat. "Officer training eh?"

Lightning nodded. "I thought after all that happened I'd be lucky to be a private...But my CO, my commanding officer says that he doesn't care about all of that...He'd put in my recommendation before the whole incident."

"Hmm..."

"Guys." Hope looked toward the women. "You wanna stay for the night? It is getting dark after all, there won't be any trains until the morning."

"I...We wouldn't want to impose." Lightning said.

Bartholomew stood up. "Nonsense! We have a spare room, we'd be happy to have you stay. We were just about to order a take-out too; you're more than welcome to one yourselves."

"We—" Lightning opened her mouth but Vanille interjected.

"That would be brilliant thanks." She said with a smile.

"Great!" Hope's father strode over to the phone hanging off the wall and dialled a number. "Is pizza okay for you girls?"

"Pizza's fine, thank you." Lightning answered.

XxX

The group sat around eating and catching up for the next few hours, it was becoming late so everybody decided to get off to bed. Hope left first; the girls thanked Bartholomew and headed for their room. Hope came out from the opposite door. "A word Vanille?"

Vanille nodded and Lightning went into the room. "What's up Hope?"

He raised a finger. "You need to remember you know people outside of Bodhum." And with that he turned back into his room.

"Huh?" Vanille shrugged and turned into the spare room. "Claaaaaireeeeeee." Vanille smiled cutely at the woman.

Lightning was laid in her underwear on the bed. "What was that about?"

"I don't really know..." She placed all of her beads on a cabinet and sat on the edge of the bed as she pulled her boots off, she threw them into a corner and pulled her top over her head, before wriggling out of her skirt, folding the items up and placing them on a chair at the edge of the room.

Claire stood up and moved into the small en-suite bathroom with her bag, Vanille followed her, where the pair brushed their teeth. "How'd you like seeing Hope again then?" Lightning asked with toothbrush in mouth.

"It was fun." The red head smiled. "I wonder where Sazh and Dajh are..."

Lightning washed mouth out with a handful of water and spat it into the sink. "Don't have a clue..." Vanille followed suit and the pair stood in silence for a moment. "Could you go out please?" Lightning asked.

"Hmm? Why?"

Claire blushed. "I need to pee, can you shoo?"

Vanille laughed. "Oh, go ahead."

"Vanille, you're so kinky...Come on." She grabbed Vanille by the shoulders and span her toward the door. "Out." She spanked her on the ass.

Vanille jumped up slightly, giggling as Lightning closed the door behind her. She climbed into the bed, pulling the covers up to her neck and stretching out, yawning loudly.

Claire emerged from the bathroom a minute later and climbed into the opposite side of the bed. "Goodnight Vanille." She placed a kiss on the girls head.

"Night night Claire." Vanille snuggled up to the pinkette, resting her head lightly against her bust; and the pair drifted to sleep.

XxX

"Thank you so much for having us, Mr Estheim." Lightning shook Bartholomew's hand as they stood in the house doorway with their baggage.

"No problem girls, come and visit anytime, Hope seemed to enjoy himself." He said with a smile.

Vanille frowned. "I'm sorry we missed him this morning, I didn't know he went to school so early."

"Oh it's not problem." The man shook his head and looked at his watch. "You two better get off, the next trains in thirty minutes, you can make it if you hurry."

"Alright, thanks again." Claire smiled and placed her hand on Vanille's shoulder. "Come on you, let's get off."

Vanille nodded and the pair set off back toward the greenhouse train station.

XxX

Eden, the capital of Cocoon. The floating city known for its high tech design. The train to the city had been uneventful and the women were glad to be off it, they strode through the Skywalk area of the city, slowly heading toward where they were to meet the huntress. Fang wasn't off work for another hour so they had time to kill, looking in a few of the clothes shops that the city was known for. With just a few minutes to wait the pair made their way to where they were meeting; outside a cafe called Tory's.

Within a few minutes the Raven haired huntress came into view. Her usual blue sari wrapped across her exotic body. Vanille squealed in excitement and Claire waved at her. "Good afternoon ladies." The Pulsian spoke as she approached, her strong accent carrying her voice across to them beautifully.

"Fang!" Vanille dived at the woman, throwing her arms around her.

Fang smiled as they hugged. "How've you been sunshine?"

"I've missed you."

Fang grinned. "I missed you too." She placed a chaste kiss against the red heads lips.

"Uhm...Fang?" Lightning spoke up.

"Good to see you too." The Pulsian gave Claire a small hug.

Claire blushed. _Was the kiss a Pulsian tradition? _"Are we getting a drink?" She asked as Fang pulled away from the hug.

"Sure, I'll buy." The huntress replied.

The trio stepped into the cafe and sat on a pair of dark leather couches, Light sat across from the two Pulsians who were busy chatting away, catching up on things she guessed. A cute blonde waitress came across and Fang ordered three coffees.

Lightning felt slightly uncomfortable on her own, watching the old friends; and by her guess 'lovers' speaking. She stood up and smiled at the pair. "I'm just going to the bathroom." She quickly strode to the bathroom, when she glanced back at the women they were staring at her, before they started laughing and whispering to one another. Lightning was almost glowing a red as she slammed the bathroom door shut. _Am I jealous? Argh! Who does she think she is? _She took a deep breath and turned the cold water on; she scooped up a handful and splashed it in her face, looking up slowly into the mirror as beads of moisture ran down her perfect skin. She grabbed a paper towel and dabbed at her face before grasping the door handle. _Here goes..._She stepped back into the cafe and quickly made her way over to the couches, clearing her throat as she sat, pulling the two women away from a whispered conversation.

"Oh, Lightning..." Fang raised a dark eyebrow and took a long sip of her coffee. "Didn't notice you get back."

"Fang..." Claire raised her hands in a questioning way. "What's your problem?"

"What's that supposed to mean then eh?" The huntress slowly placed her drink back down onto the table between the couches.

"Look, it was my idea to come and visit you Fang, I knew it would have made Vanille happy, and since I was coming to Eden anyway, I didn't see why not...Why do you have to be such a bitch? Now I know you and Vanille have got history..."

Fang laughed and turned to Vanille. "You told her?"

"Oh please." Claire retorted, her voice laced with sarcasm. "Like it wasn't obvious? You always had your hands all over her, and that kiss outside?"

"That kiss? Oh..." Fang looked down for a moment. "Like this?" She grabbed Vanille's face and brought her close as their lips crushed together.

Claire was seething, she felt like she was going to kill someone, Vanille's mouth had opened and Fang was busy forcing her tongue down the red heads throat. Half of the cafe had turned to watch, including the staff. "You know what?" She jumped to her feet and stormed out of the place before pacing up and down in front of the entrance. The Pulsians emerged a moment later, Fang had her arm around Vanille, hugging her close to her body, the red head looked uncomfortable. Lightning stared at the pair for a moment. "Vanille...Do you even want this?"

"I..." Vanille looked down. "I want you both...I..."

"Hmmph!" Claire blew a strand of pink hair out of her face.

Fang smiled. "How about we fight for her, huh Lightning?"

"Fight for her?" She looked at Vanille. "She's not an object to be fought over."

"No, I know. But we need to settle this...I'm a soldier, you're a soldier...and after all." She squeezed Vanille's ass. "Wouldn't you do anything to keep her?"

Claire's face lit up a bright red and she jammed a finger in Fang's face. "You're on!"

Fang grinned, almost evilly. "Good, this way." The raven beauty turned and headed down the street, Vanille clinging close to her side.

Lightning's hands clenched into fists as she stormed after the women. They walked through the busy streets, weaving around a labyrinth of corners, until they finally stopped in front of a large building. "Guardian Corps?" Lightning muttered to herself.

"It's got a training facility, nobodies in today and since I'm..." Fang cleared her throat. "...An officer; I can initiate the training protocols." She tapped a code into a pad next to the doors, and they slid open. The three of them walked through the building for a short while, and down a few flights of steps before they reached a door. "Here we are." The Pulsian announced.

The door opened into a giant empty room. "Whoa." Vanille gasped in amazement.

Fang spoke up. "Computer, run training field zero-three."

A synthesised voice spoke out. "Running training field zero-three...Initiating."

A crisscrossed red beam moved down the whole room, leaving a lush field in its wake, small hills and trees dotted the area. "Wow..." Vanille ran her hand through some grass. "It's so real."

"Pick a weapon, Claire." Fang sneered as she grabbed a long spear from a weapon rack.

Lightning examined the weapons, before picking a sturdy looking blade, minus the gun. She gave it a little flick, spinning it in her hands. It was light at least. _Let's hope it's not made of plastic..._

Fang took a step in to the field, she turned around and blew a kiss to Vanille, before jumping backwards into a fighting stance. "Come and get me pinkie!" She quickly turned and began running deeper into the field, toward a tree in the centre, her spear held out horizontally behind her back.

Lightning snarled and gave chase, sprinting after the huntress, glad she was only wearing a tank top and jeans today.

Fang glanced behind her, Lightning was catching up, she laughed and shouted back. "Come on! Faster!" She reached the tree and span in time to catch Lightning's sword with her spear. "Ah, ah, ah." She thrust her spear upwards, sending the sword into the air and forcing the pinkette to flip backwards.

Claire landed and dived to where the weapon had landed, grabbing it and parrying a powerful swipe from Fang. She panted sharply, she hadn't exercised much in her time out of the Corps, and the almost four hundred metre sprint had nearly killed her. She yanked her own weapon to the side, causing Fang to overbalance, she aimed a sweeping leg kick at the raven woman, who jumped over the kick in time, digging the tip of her spear into the ground and using it to vault over, landing behind Lightning.

"Behind you." She growled, launching another thrust toward the angered woman.

Lightning deflected the blow, barely. It sent her reeling back into the tree, her body was on fire and dripping with sweat. "Come on!" She taunted the Pulsian.

"Is that all you got!" Fang shouted, almost laughing. She charged toward the pinkette, their weapons caught again but Fang used the long shaft of her weapon to flip the sword from Lightning's hands, causing it to land in the grass several feet away. "What were you saying?" Fang grabbed Lightning by the neck and pinned her to the tree. She ran her nose over the woman's shoulder and up her neck. "You smell so sweet."

"Get off me!" Lightning kicked out.

"I don't think so." Fang threw her own weapon to the floor and stood on Lightning's feet, pinning them to the ground.

Vanille appeared behind Fang, visibly flustered. "Fang!" She gasped out.

Fang grinned, staring Lightning in the eye. "You gonna help me out here or not sunshine?"

"What?" Lightning panted. "Help out with what?"

Vanille was holding a long length of rope. She ran behind the tree and gently tied Claire's hands behind it. "There!"

"Very funny, come on now." Lightning grunted as she tried to pull her hands out of the tight knot. "Vanille? What're you doing?"

The red head simply smiled, before returning to Fang. The women kissed passionately for what seemed like an age to Lightning, if she wasn't so annoyed at the moment she would probably be turned on...As a matter of fact...she _was._ She could feel the heat and moistness pooling between her thighs. She writhed against the ropes before sliding down the tree in defeat, she sighed loudly and hung her head.

Two figures obscured Lightning's view. "You're getting rusty." One of them said.

"Tch, have you just come to gloat?" Claire spat.

"Gloat?" Fang knelt before her. "Oh no."

Lightning hissed in surprise when she felt something cold against her face. She looked up to see Fang running an ornate dagger across her skin. She trailed it across her neck and down her body, stopping at the bottom of her top, in one swift and precise upwards thrust it cut her top and bra in two. "What're you doing!"

"Well you see." Fang pulled the torn clothes away from the pinkette's body, marvelling in her beauty. Her trim, muscular stomach, her perky breasts. "Little...Innocent Vanille." She leaned forward, placing her lips next to Claire's ear. "Wants us..." Her tongue curled out and licked the skin of her prisoner's ear. "To..." She pulled the lobe teasingly with her teeth. "Fuck." Her hands grasped the beltline of Lightning's jeans, expertly unbuttoning them and giving them a quick yank, pulling them around her ankles. She stood back up and took a step back, drinking in the sight of her old comrade. "My my Vanille, quite a catch you have here."

Vanille smiled and wrapped her arms around Fang. "She is beautiful isn't she."

Lightning struggled against the ropes. "V—Vanille!"

"Oh come on Claire." She slowly pulled the sari from the huntress' body, letting it glide to the floor. "Don't tell me that..." She trailed a finger from Fang's belly button, up to the short black top she had on beneath. "You don't think she's gorgeous." The red head slowly de-clothed the raven beauty. "Don' tell me..." She pulled down Fang's black thong, leaving her stark naked. "You wouldn't...fuck her."

Fang laughed. "You may say no, Lightning. But I see evidence to the contrary." She nodded to Claire's now soaked panties. Fang knelt before Lightning again, slowly crawling her way up her body, until their faces met.

"Ahhh..." Lightning moaned out; her eyes involuntarily closing in delight as Fang gently licked her neck, she felt a hand slowly kneading her left breast, while the other trailed down her body toward her core. Hey eyes reopened, glazed with desire. She glanced from Vanille, to Fang. "Okay." Was all she could manage as her legs spread open. She gasped out as the Pulsian's hand moved inside her panties, and through her pink hairs.

Fang smiled as she sucked at the pinkette's neck, her finger slowly rolling in circles over Lightning's clit. Her hand moved down a little more, to Claire's soaked core, she slowly pushed two fingers in, almost in awe of the tightness.

Claire exhaled sharply. "Yessss..." She noticed Vanille moving around, through her glazed eyes. She laid down under Fang, quickly getting to work lapping at her nether lips. Fang was an expert at this, her fingers touched every pleasure point inside of her, she wanted to grab the woman and smother her lips against her, she wanted a taste herself but the ropes held her arms tight to the tree. She let out a long moan and could already feel her orgasm building.

Fang noticed the tell tale signs and quickly stopped. "Not so fast." Her body arched and she cried out as Vanille's tongue plunged into her.

"D—Don't stop!" Lightning whimpered. The raven beauty laughed and plunged her fingers back in, bringing her to the edge again within seconds. Her body began to shake with pre-orgasm bliss; until Fang pulled her fingers out again. "Stop." Her thighs spasmed lightly. "Doing that!"

Fang chuckled and moved in again, she was not going to let the woman come so quickly, she was going to wait until she had her own orgasm before Lightning would get one, after all, she didn't have a girlfriend. "Harder, Vanille." She looked down between her own breasts to the red head beneath her, hungrily lapping away.

Vanille grabbed Fang by the ass and pulled her down into her face, madly eating at her.

Fang moaned loudly as she felt her walls begin to contract, she buried her face in Lightning's chest as she came, her back arched forward and her legs spasmed violently, her nectar exploded out, soaking Vanille. She pounded at the ground with her free hand, gritting her teeth. She eventually began to calm, her breath coming hard and fast as she recovered. "Fuck..." She muttered into Lightning's bust. Her head stayed where it was as her fingers began on Lightning again, bringing her close to orgasm at least five times in the two minutes she took to recover.

By now Lightning was in a constant state of bliss, the build up just before orgasm held her in a constant series of bucking and screaming, Fang would stop just one short stroke before she would come.

Vanille soon crawled up next to Fang, she lifted her head from Lightning's chest and kissed her deeply, her face still covered in Fang's juices. "Make love to me Fang." She smiled slyly at Lightning.

Fang nodded and the pair moved a few feet away from Lightning, who was still moaning quietly to herself. The red head quickly stripped and the pair laid back across from each other. Fang's right leg moved under Vanille's left leg, and her left leg hooked over Vanille's right leg, their soaked cores connected and they slowly started rubbing against one another, the friction on their clits driving them insane. Fang usually liked it slow, but she had been so long without the woman's love that she just wanted her, no..._needed _her right now. It wasn't long before her whole exploded, stars danced before her eyes as she screamed to the heavens, her body collapsing into a spasming, groaning heap, her luscious locks covering her face.

Vanille panted as Fang collapsed, she held one of her thighs and continued rubbing herself against it, she lifted her body up, sliding up and down along the underside of the thigh. She could feel the climax building up, tightening like a spring. She slowly pushed a finger into her own tight ass, and then the spring uncoiled. She grasped at Fang's thigh for dear life, the orgasm ripping through her body as though she'd been hit by a freight train, she shuddered and screamed, her nectar flowing freely onto Fang's already soaked leg, with one last gasp she collapsed atop the huntress, both of them breathing heavily, basking in one another's scents. They lay for a moment, collecting themselves; before they heard a breathless, strangled cry from Lightning. Her body was bucking wildly, her eyes rolled in their sockets and her legs kicked out at nothing.

Fang laughed. "She's coming."

Vanille smiled. "I think we should help her come again."

The raven woman nodded and they crawled over to the tied up pinkette, Fang sitting beside her. "How're you doing sunshine?" Lightning simply nodded her head.

Vanille lifted Lightning's legs up, and pushed them over, so that they were near her face. "You know what to do Fang."

The brunette nodded and dived into Lightning's core with her mouth, her tongue delving deep into her, lapping at her inside walls. Vanille grinned salaciously before slowly running her own tongue around the tied up woman's puckered asshole.

"N—No!" Lightning managed to groan as Fang attacked her relentlessly.

Vanille laughed and pushed her tongue hard against the entrance, she shifted her hips and pushed harder, finally gaining entrance, wiggling her warm tongue around the inside.

"Ohhhh fuck!" Claire moaned. There was no way she could last longer than a few seconds at this rate, and she was right...Less than ten seconds later she came, her voice hoarse from moaning, she could only manage and long gasp, her pelvic muscles tightened around both of the girls tongues, heightening the sensation as her body rocked, her hands fighting against the ropes with all their strength. The women inside of her licked along with the spasms, prolonging the explosive orgasm even longer. She finally came down from the climax as the women removed their tongues.

Fang grinned at her. "So...How'd you like that?"

Lightning shook her head, still fighting for breath. "Ah." She took a long gulp of air. "Mazing."

Vanille laughed. "How'd you enjoy yourself Fang?" She asked, lying down on her stomach next to Lightning.

"I've needed a good romp for a while now, that was brilliant."

"So..." Claire finally calmed down, her body shaking every now and then but her breathing was more or less back to normal. "All the flirting? Even the fight was putting on a show?" She raised an eyebrow.

Fang laughed. "Yeah, so you can keep Vanille." She spanked the red head, hard. "I've had enough of her kinky arse anyway."

"You have no idea how pissed off I was..." Lightning chuckled to herself.

"Oh I could see, believe me." Fang retorted, she leaned forward and cut the ropes from Claire's arms. "Ohhh, quite a mark you've got there." She nodded to the red marks on her arms.

Claire giggled. "I think they're worth it...just."

_A/N: Ahh! That was so difficult to write, I really haven't done anything like this before, so please tell me if it wasn't too good :) I was going to write a little bit more, after the act but this was getting pretty long so I thought I better call it a day! OMG! And FF13-2? Lightning looks so HOT on the screenshot! I'd totally do her. images . wikia .com/finalfantasy/images/7/70/FFXIII-2_Lightning . jpg (Remove the spaces and things, tell me if that doesnt work.)  
_

_/argh! _

_P.S. If anybody's wondering why I always put anal in, it's because I try to add bits for everything =) I'm not a deviant or anything, haha. Anyways! Thanks a lot for reading, and I'll see you next time, whenever that may be xx_


End file.
